<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>maybe my lips are cold by chasinggstars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314258">maybe my lips are cold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasinggstars/pseuds/chasinggstars'>chasinggstars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>xmasvt [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, hansol is the chillest person ever, pretty much everyone is terrified of seungkwan, seungkwan has zero chill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:02:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasinggstars/pseuds/chasinggstars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>thank god seungkwan has a personal hansol to calm him down, said every being in the universe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>xmasvt [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>maybe my lips are cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>is this potentially set in the same universe as you are the worst? maybe, maybe not.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you mean the catering company cancelled on us?” Seungkwan all but shrieked at the room full of terrified Student Council members.</p>
<p>“I, um, well. They just kind of said they can’t cater for us anymore?” The poor boy before him was practically trembling, as was everyone else in the room (except Lee Chan, but that was just because he was used to it from being Boo Seungkwan’s best friend for a little over seven years. And that, Chan will tell you, is seven years too many).</p>
<p>Seungkwan drew in a deep breath, eyebrows creasing in annoyance.</p>
<p>“That’s my fucking point, sweetie,” he said in the most unconvincingly calm tone and probably just scaring the living shit out of him even further. “When the catering company tries to cancel on you, you don’t just go, oh yeah, our bad for making you do your fucking job, we’ll just go fuck ourselves now. You try to at least <em><span class="s2">fight back and make sure they understand we’re not just a bunch of high schoolers they can ignore</span></em>!” His voice crescendo-ed in a uselessly beautiful manner, showing off his skills as the jewel of the school choir for no necessary reason.</p>
<p>“I-I’m sorry, hyung. I’ll go find another, even better catering company, I promise!”</p>
<p>“You know what? I’m fucking done with this shit,” he sighed. “Come back to me when you get this shit sorted out, and not anytime sooner. Meeting adjourned until next week, or whenever you people get your shits together.”</p>
<p>He stormed out of his room, slamming the door behind him dramatically. A couple passing heads turned to look his way, but most people were used to Boo Seungkwan, Student Council president, Beyoncé of the school, consecutive star of the school musical, and his theatrics. Besides, it was after school anyways, and all the people who had a life had left already.</p>
<p>Except, it seemed, his darling sweet boyfriend.</p>
<p>Choi Hansol, the absolute angel, was standing leaning against the wall opposite the Student Council meeting room, holding out his arms once he saw Seungkwan leave the room.</p>
<p>With zero hesitation, Seungkwan all but ran into those welcoming arms, the soft warmth of them making him want to weep joyful tears.</p>
<p>“Hansol,” he whined almost inaudibly, burying himself deeper into the horrific menace to fashion that Hansol called a hoodie.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong, hmm?” Hansol asked, gently petting his hair.</p>
<p>“Oh, my gosh, you won’t fucking <em><span class="s2">believe </span></em>what I just had to endure,” he started, breaking away from his embrace and flapping his arms around agitatedly, ready to rant about his day to willing ears.</p>
<p>Chuckling, Hansol slowly steered him away from the hallway walls and began walking to the exit.</p>
<p>“Let’s talk as we go. I’ll walk you home today. Do you have all your stuff?”</p>
<p>Seungkwan nodded his head twice and began bouncing down the halls, swinging their intertwined hands between them.</p>
<p>“Tell me, what’s got your knickers in a twist today?”</p>
<p>“So, you know the ultra-important Christmas Dance we’re putting on?” Seungkwan forged on without waiting for a response. “This kid, this freshman, he asked me on the first day of planning to leave the catering with him, and of course I agreed, he just reminded me too much of Chan you know? Back when I still thought he was a cute little kid, of course, which was at least five years ago. Anyways, I went off on a tangent there. So, he comes up to me today, when I’m in a jolly good mood because all the preparations are going to plan, and then I ask him how the catering’s going, and he tells me,” Seungkwan took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“He tells me, the catering company <em><span class="s2">cancelled</span></em> on him. There is literally just over a week until the dance, Hansol, and I’ve already stressed how important this event is to them so many times this term. Why can’t they just do their jobs right?”</p>
<p>Hansol hummed sympathetically, rhythmically rubbing small circles onto the back of his hand.</p>
<p>“That sounds terrible. I think you talked some sense into him today, though, and if not, I can always find a solution for you. You know you just need to ask.”</p>
<p>“I know. Thank you for letting me rant,” he said, reaching up to leave a small peck on his cheek.</p>
<p>Hansol smiled and returned the peck, watching with satisfaction as pink bloomed over Seungkwan’s face. Whether it was from the cold or his display of affection, no one knew, but it didn’t matter to him. They were happy, and that was all he needed.</p>
<p>They filled the silence falling over them with mindless chatter and small puffs of white breath against the air, stopping once when Seungkwan insisted on making sure they walked on the same foot together.</p>
<p>“My hands are cold,” he said out of the blue.</p>
<p>“Oh? Here, let me warm them.” Hansol tucked Seungkwan’s hands, which had fallen out of his between his grand hand gestures, bringing them up to his face to give them a kiss, before tucking them securely in his pocket.</p>
<p>Seungkwan snuggled his head against Hansol’s shoulder, thankful for the nearly non-existent height difference between them.</p>
<p>“And maybe, just maybe, my face is cold as well,” he said with a flirtatious edge to his voice. “My lips in particular, in case you were wondering.”</p>
<p>Hansol let out a laugh at that, very possibly Seungkwan’s favourite sound. It was as clear as the winter sky, and warm enough to chase away those December chills.</p>
<p>“Come here, you,” Hansol said, tugging him to a secluded side of the pavement under the shelter of some trees. The sun was setting rapidly due to short winter days, and if Seungkwan was completely honest, he wasn’t quite against the atmosphere it brought with it.</p>
<p>Hansol brought his lips against his, Seungkwan’s soft, meticulously cared after ones against Hansol’s chapped, slightly rough ones. He positively melted into the warmth it brought him. Even if he liked the mood the sunset brought, he was definitely not a fan of the cold it had as a side effect.</p>
<p>Hansol eventually pulled away, somewhat grudgingly.</p>
<p>“We have to get you home now, Kwan,” he said, reluctance laced in his voice.</p>
<p>Albeit pouting, Seungkwan dutifully complied.</p>
<p>“Hand,” he said, and Hansol let out one last chuckle before joining their hands together, setting off once again to deliver Seungkwan home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/chasinggstars_"> @chasinggstars_</a> !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>